What's Different About Tony Stark?
by Rissa Leigh
Summary: Just a little drabble about why Tony is different to Bruce. Bruce's point of veiw, T just to be safe, off the top of my head. Bruce doesn't understand why he thinks of Tony differently that the others. Science Bros! EDIT: I decided I might work on it a little more, but it'll be a while.


Okay so as much as I love me some SteveXTony pairing, I just can't pull myself away from the science bros. I love them so much. So lets get a few things out of the way, there's probably going to be some OOCness, and I'm probably going to typo a lot because I'm on Wordpad and it's doesn't have spell check, and this computer have a crappy keyboard wtih sticky keys.  
It's mostly just some drabble I'm writing on the spot because I'm going through deviant art and my feels are building up. One-Shot. Just kind of what Bruce feels about Tony, I don't know if I'll slash or not...  
Discalimer: I don't own anything, although if I did I would have all these actors locked in my basement...

~*RissaLeigh*~

PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

Bruce headed towards the kitchen of Stark tower, it'd been about a week since the attack and as much as he wanted to leave and find somewhere remote, he couldn't help but stay here a few days. He couldn't be blame, being a scientist and in a house with so many high tech inventionas after living in a third world country. How could he resist?  
The man poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV or anything he just sat there like every morning. He came to ponder Tony. He didn't understand the man at all, he's the most arrogant, selfish (Although with that little nuke stunt he wasn't quite as selfish as everyone thought), a sick sense of humor, and rude.  
And yet, Bruce was drawn towards him.  
He didn't know why he wanted to be around Stark so much. He just had assumed it was because he was rich and had all kinds of devices he could help himself to, Tony enjoyed having another genius in the house as much as Bruce did, that had to be the reason, didn't it?  
Bruce took a sip of his coffee and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't stand how confounding the man was. Anytime he thought he'd become close with him, Tony would just push him right away again. But not before he made a few jokes about the Other Guy. Everyone knew Tony had emotional issues, so did all the Avengers, who could go through what they had and be perfectly sane? So that mustn't be what was confounding about him.  
Maybe it was because he acted like he hated everyone. Obviously he didn't like being around people who weren't as smart as he was, the man didn't like lowering himself to talking in layman's terms. Bruce couldn't say he enjoyed being around less intelligent people, but it didn't give him the excuse to be rude, although he loved making a joke here and there that others couldn't understand. But Tony seemed as though he was just repulsed by the thought that people couldn't do quantum physics off the top of their head. But Tony being the speed talker he is that's understandable as well.  
What was it?  
Why was Tony confusing?  
Why was he constantly on Bruce's mind about as soon as he'd met him on the helicarrier?  
But it wasn't as soon as he'd entered the helicarrier was it..  
It wasn't even as soon as he'd met Tony that he'd started thinking about it.  
It been after he poked him! Bruce took another sip of coffee and nodded to himself, his eyes staring off into nothingness now. That's right, Bruce only began thinking about him after he'd attempted to draw out the Other Guy.  
Tony wasn't scared of him. He obviously wasn't scared of the Other Guy either, quite the contrary, he was intrigued by the Other Guy. That's what set Stark apart from other people... He didn't cower away from him, or pull a gun anytime the Other Guy surfaced, he antagonized him and was the one to draw him out. But why?  
Just then the subject of his thoughts came walking in with messy hair, and ACDC shirt and boxers. He rubbed his eyes and went to the bar where he poured himself a glass of Scotch. Tony then noticed Bruce and nodded.  
"Morning, quite an early bird are we."  
Bruce didn't reply but stood up, leaving his drink, and walked to Stark.  
"What?" The man asked, "Is there something on my face? I thought I told Pepper not to kiss me when she wore lipstick.." The man began to rub vigorously on his face.  
"Why aren't you afraid?" Bruce asked, staring at the weird man.  
"What?" Tony looked up, taken by surprise at the question.  
"How come you aren't afraid of me?"  
"Well, you aren't exactly Mr. Muscles..."  
"No, but I've got something in me that is. People run for the hills when it comes to the Other Guy, but not you, why?"  
"Pfft? That's what you want to know? You're a scientist, I'm a scientist. Nothing more nothing less, next to Richards you're one of the smartest people I've ever met, why would I give that up just because you turn into the Green Giant anytime you throw a hissy fit?"  
Bruce was stunned, that was such a blunt way of putting it, "Well... Why draw out the Other Guy then?"  
"It's fun, he did save my life I mean, and plus you never let him run around so I might as well."  
"So... That's it? It's just fun? You're not worried I'll do something awful?"  
"Hell no, also never tell anyone I complimented you, you know reputation and all... As long as you don't become stupid you can stay as long as you want, you'll never worry me, besides with the suit it's nothing I can't handle, I just need to fly up into space again. Plus, bros stick together"  
"Bros?"  
Tony nodded and tapped his fist against Bruce's shoulder, "Science bros. C'mere."  
Tony pulled Bruce into a hug holding his Scotch as to not spill it. Bruce was stunned and awkwardly put his arm around the other man.  
With that, Tony downed his Scotch and left the room, Bruce just stood there smiling.  
He went back to the couch and laughed. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he was happy. Someone who accepts him, and the Other Guy, someone who doesn't care.  
It's about time.

* * *

Well I don't really know how well that went (It'd be great if you'd review and tell me!) I don't really think it was that good actually, but it was off the top of my head and on the spot. I just wanted to empty my feels people! I may have made some mistakes along the lines of being well informed so don't crucify me. Uh, I think that's it, have a great day, Happy Holidays, all that stuff. Live long and prosper!

The image used for this fic belongs to XxxRIKIxxX On deviantart!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


End file.
